


The Hole in Ormond

by lucienbonaparte



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horror, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Novella, Psychological Drama, Teenage Drama, Underage Drug Use, Violence, explicit parts but not porn, legion being created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienbonaparte/pseuds/lucienbonaparte
Summary: A novella that details the formation of Legion, their growing friendship, their inner struggles...and when they were taken by The Entity.Note: I wrote this entire story in early 2019 before the additional lore was released. I added some parts later but the plot doesn't follow the lore released in Tome III.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Susie, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Frank Morrison, Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Joey/Frank Morrison, Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Julie/Joey, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Sears Catalog Hole

The cover of Frank’s abandoned notebook was missing. Its first page was full of scribbles, a few doodles, and a couple dicks drawn in pencil: one erased but the other crudely scratched out. On the second page, in red ink, there was this:

“They say there’s a darkness here. There’s a bottomless hole and, if you trip and fall down it, you’ll never return. I’d like to find it and jackknife into it.”

The notebook was found on the floor by a “father” named Clive. Clive Andrews. He held an icy can of beer in one hand as he flipped through the notebook’s pages. After 8 pages, the writing and scribbles ceased. Clive tossed it onto the floor and picked up the Sears catalog that’d lurked underneath. He flipped to the lingerie section.

When his “son”, Frank Morrison, came home, neither spoke a word. Of course, Clive couldn’t speak. He was snoring on the couch with his pants down and with a lingerie page ripped from the Sears catalog over his face. The TV blared and cast shifting light and shadows against the walls.

Frank walked to the TV, turned it off, and kicked the cans on the floor. Clive didn’t wake. Frank made his way toward the kitchen but paused when he noticed his notebook on the floor. He picked it up, quickly walked to his room, and threw it inside. After that, he made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He used too much peanut butter. For a second, the peanut butter traveled down his throat too slowly; it felt as if his throat would imminently become clogged, almost like he’d choke. He lingered on the feeling...but he wasn’t scared of choking.

Clive’s snoring interrupted Frank’s concentration.

“Unbelievable that anyone over 12 jacks off to a Sears catalog,” thought Frank, “What a piece of shit.”


	2. In the Woods of Ormond

As Joey and Susie wandered toward the abandoned lodge, they heard movements among the trees and bushes. Twigs snapped, bushes rustled, and...footsteps?

“No, seriously, Joe...what the hell is that?” Susie stopped and grabbed Joey by the arm when she heard it. She clenched tightly underneath his elbow.

Joey patted her on the arm to reassure her. “Probably a rabbit.” He shined the flashlight in the noise’s direction but couldn’t see anything.

They persisted in the direction of the lodge and Joey took Susie’s shaking hand. Twigs continued to snap. Susie looked behind. But - nothing.

When they arrived at the lodge, they tried the first door. The lock was broken and the door opened with a creak. Joey pointed the flashlight to the inside.

“No monsters,” he said and grinned at Susie.

After about 10 minutes of exploration, Joey became fascinated by an abandoned book: a travel guide of Roseville, Florida. “Yeah, looks better than this shit place, even in Ormond’s heyday,” he said as his eyes focused on the text. Susie stepped away from him.

In a corner of the lodge, still separated from Joey, Susie thought she heard something. It sounded like low groaning, intermixed with faint whispers. The noise was stronger when she approached a closet; its door was cloaked in winding shadows.

Part of her wanted to run, another part...stirred. She set her hand on the doorknob. The voices grew louder. “What the hell...what the hell is happening...?” she thought, “No, I will open this door…and there will be nothing, that’s...reality....that’s how reality works.”

She opened the door. She could no longer hear the groan, the voice. Apart from Joey’s footsteps in the distance and the wind blowing against and through the lodge, there was nothing but…

A jar inside the closet. What was it? She couldn’t make it out. It was so dark in this corner, nearly all she could see in the closet was blackness apart from the faint outline of a glass jar. It was full of something. She could see so little under the patch of blue light that...touched the closet, barely.

“Joe,” she yelled, “I found something.” 

“What?”

“Come here.”

When Joey came, he aimed light at the jar. The jar had a crack. A liquid had flowed from it, stained the wood around it, stained the floor. And the contents...

Susie screamed. She turned toward Joey, clung her hands onto his chest, and buried her face against him.

“What the fuck?” said Joey. He held an arm around Susie but leaned a little to get a look. “Is that real? Is that...human?”


	3. The Next Night: Party at Julie's

Joey kicked red cups into the air to see how high he could kick them. He was beyond wasted so the cups didn’t travel far or in most of the directions he intended. Susie was in a corner with Julie. She was sitting on her lap and Julie had her chin on Susie’s shoulder. Julie was looking at Frank, who was standing next to Joey. Joey lost balance and almost fell. Frank caught him but, almost immediately, threw him onto the floor and laughed. “Motherfucker,” said Joey with a grin.

“You think,” said Julie, “Someday we could get out of here and crash with all the people Frank knows in Calgary?”

“Who does he know in Calgary?” asked Susie. She tapped her feet to the music.

“I don’t know,” she said, “He doesn’t talk about it much. He only told me he’s from there.”

They didn’t say anything for a while. Susie grabbed Julie’s hand and squeezed it.

Julie let go of Susie’s hand. “God,” she said, “He’s so hot.”

Susie got off of Julie’s lap and turned around to face her. “Seriously?”

“What?” Julie took a sip from her cup.

“Recently all you do is go from crush to crush and it’s, like, like you...you aren’t in love with all these guys but you get so…”

“I get what? What the fuck is with you right now.” Julie stood up with her cup. “I really like him. He’s not like the others.”

Susie stood up. “He doesn’t seem..like he really…”

“What?” Julie stared at Susie’s twitching lip.

Susie didn’t say anything more. She began to cry.

“Why are you crying?” Julie pulled Susie in for a hug but Susie went limp. “I don’t get you sometimes,” Julie said, “But whatever. We’re friends forever, you know?”

Susie nodded. “Yeah.” She used her knuckles to wipe away her tears.

Across the room, Frank caught sight of Julie and Susie hugging. And Susie crying. He looked away and...noticed someone familiar sitting in the other corner of the room, lonesome and staring into a cup. Frank elbowed Joey and asked, “Hey, isn’t that the video store guy?”

“Oh shit, yeah, what’s that guy doing here?”

A few minutes later, Joey was absorbed in a drinking game with some jocks. Frank slipped away and made his way over to the video store guy, still situated in his corner. 

“Hey,” said Frank. He crouched to get eye level with the guy.

“Hey,” said the guy, emotionless.

Frank glanced at where he last saw Susie and Julie - but they were no longer there. He asked the guy, “You recognize me?”

“You look a little familiar.” He tilted his head slightly and took a quick sip.

“Yeah,” Frank said, “I rent too many videos. So, I’ve seen you around. You work nights.” The guy didn’t say anything. “So, what’s your name?”

“Jeff,” he said.

“Jeff…” Frank nodded. “I’m Frank.” Frank extended his hand.

Jeff reluctantly gave an attempt at a firm handshake. 

They talked for a while about the party. Jeff didn’t know Julie or anyone, really. Some video renters told him about the party. He showed up because he had nothing else to do after work. Frank told him he was invited by Julie; he knew her, he’d been hanging out with her, and her friends. They were cool.

“I think she likes me,” he said, “She was showing me her tits earlier.”

“Congratulations,” said Jeff with a sarcastic tone.

“Hm.” Frank shook his head. He stopped and locked eyes with Jeff. He held the stare for too long. Jeff looked down, then up. Frank was still looking.

“What?” asked Jeff.

“Nothing,” said Frank. He looked at the floor. “Nevermind. So, what about you? You seeing anyone? Any tits in your life?”

Jeff set down his cup. “Uh, no.” He sounded annoyed but said it with a grin.

“You like tits?” asked Frank.

“Fuck off,” said Jeff.

“Why so hostile?” questioned Frank, “I don’t care if you like tits or not.” 

Jeff seemed to relax but said nothing.

Frank thought for a moment, then pulled a receipt out of his jeans’ pocket. He searched his jacket pockets and found nothing. “Fuck, do you have a pen?”

“You’re lucky. I always carry a pen.” Jeff pulled a black pen out of his worn leather bomber’s chest pocket.

Frank took it and wrote on the floor, shielding his writing with one hand. He folded it up and handed it to Jeff. “Don’t open it until I leave the room.”

Frank left the room soon after. Jeff opened the note. 

“Frank’s Free blowjobs - upstairs hallway closet.”

Jeff immediately closed the note and looked around himself, in a near panic, to check whether anyone had read over his shoulder. Nobody had, it seemed.


	4. 10 Minutes Later...in a Closet

Frank pushed some clothes to the side in an effort to make more room. Just in case. He didn’t know how long he’d wait in there. The anticipation had gotten him hard. He rubbed himself over his pants, contemplating jerking off. Another part of him, an emotional part of him, was dejected by Jeff’s absence. A part of him wished he could control himself better. An impulsive part of him wanted to punch himself in the face. 

“Give that note to the wrong guy and I could get killed,” he thought, “Really, I could get fucking murdered over that. Or, at best, ridiculed. That guy could tell everyone, show everyone…and I bet he did. Maybe a herd will come to open the closet door and see me here, call me a fag, kick me, why the fuck do I do shit like…”

The door knob turned. Frank’s eyes widened.

It was Jeff. Alone. And he...didn’t seem angry.

“So,” said Jeff, “Is this a joke?”

“Uh, nah...I thought you wouldn’t be interested,” said Frank, “I don’t know…”

As Jeff unzipped, he said, “I put up a good front. It’s so funny...how could you tell I was gay? Nobody picks up on that.” He lowered his pants and, in seconds, he had his dick out. He was pumping it with one hand and it was a lot bigger than Frank expected. 

“Actually,” said Jeff, “I wasn’t sure if you’d be the one giving the blowjobs or if you were pimping that girl out. The note wasn’t clear.”

“What? Julie?” Frank laughed, “Yeah, no.” Frank got closer and, on his knees, he took Jeff’s dick in his hand. Jeff held Frank’s head and nudged him toward his dick. Frank sucked with enthusiasm, his jaw was sore in no time, but he persisted. He wanted Jeff to cum all over his face.

There was a voice outside the closet. “Frank? You in there?” It was Joey.

Frank let the dick out of his mouth. “Shit,” he whispered. He looked at Jeff for his reaction. The door knob was moving but thankfully they had locked it. Jeff rushed to pull up his pants and zip as Frank wiped his own mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Frank, open up man.” Joey banged on the door and tried the knob again.

When Jeff was ready, Frank shouted, “Okay, Joey, get the fuck in already.” He reached past Jeff and unlocked the door.

Joey opened the door and looked in cautiously. There wasn’t much room but he managed to squeeze in and soon all three of them were sitting, packed into that closet. Joey closed the door. “What’s up?”

Frank reached into his pocket. “You almost missed out. Look what I got.” He pulled out a plastic bag, which contained a handful of pills.

“Oh shit, give it to me!” yelled Joey. 

Frank distributed the pills and, soon enough, all three, packed like sardines, were high as shit. And, in the midst of it, Frank put his arms around both Joey and Jeff, with an extra tight grip on Jeff’s shoulder.


	5. 3 Days Later: Video Store

Frank slapped his choice onto the counter, along with a couple packs of peanut m&ms. It was the second time he rented the Nightmare on Elm Street sequel. But Jeff didn’t remember. Jeff closed his notebook and put down his pen.

Jeff smiled at him as he rung up the items. They were the only two in the store. He asked Frank how he’d been. The conversation was warm - and a little boring at first.

“Hey,” said Jeff, “You want to...finish what we started sometime?”

“I could do it now,” said Frank.

“Here? At the counter?” Jeff chuckled. “There’s a camera right there. No way.”

Frank lowered his volume to a whisper. “In...the bathroom?” 

“How bout...let’s slow down here. How about you let me take you out sometime.”

Frank paused before he spoke. “Like a...date?” 

Jeff nodded. 

Frank said, “I mean….there’s not anywhere to go around here. I don’t want to eat in a restaurant together like that, that’d be weird. Could we hang at your house?”

“Oh, no...sorry, I can’t. There’s a reason...but I don’t want to get into it.”

At first Frank was suspicious and pressed for details and, when he couldn’t get anything, they uncomfortably settled on “maybe Frank’s house sometime”. Jeff wrote his number on Frank’s receipt. 

Frank came home that night with the movie, wrapped in its little plastic bag, tucked into the plastic bag of the little “groceries” he could get. Mainly, peanut butter, chili, chips, bread, the usual. He set the bag on the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He kept Jeff’s number in his jacket pocket and left it there, even when he tossed the jacket onto the floor of his bedroom after making sure to pull out his cigarette pack. 

He watched the movie on his own TV, a shitty TV. The picture was always green with an excessive amount of scanlines.

When Freddy was popping out of the main character’s body, the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Frank? It’s Julie.”

Frank put out his cigarette on a broken cassette. “What’s up?”


	6. Susie's Blue Hair

Frank and Julie headed down a deserted, icy road. The sides of the road were lined with dead trees, turned white with frost. The sky was a light grey glazed with clouds of a darker grey. Their feet crossed over snapped twigs, crunchy, and soft brown or grey leaves. A mist and a whistling wind numbed their cheeks. On the path to Susie’s apartment, they managed to disturb a murder of crows. The commotion frightened Julie - so she wrapped her arms around Frank’s arm and held on tight. Frank patted her on the head and gave her a hug as they watched the group of crows dash upwards and settle in the top branches of those stark Ormond trees.

Susie - when she heard Frank and Julie’s loud laughter outside the apartment, begged her mother, in whispers from the loft stairs, to tell them she was sick. As her mom spoke to them, she peeked through the blinds from the loft.

Julie wanted to help dye Susie’s hair blue, as she did before. The time before, they went into the bathroom and Julie told Susie that she always dyes her hair naked, because she doesn’t want to mess up her clothes with hair dye, not even the old ones. So, they got naked and Julie rubbed the dye into Susie’s hair and then, with her blue hands, she playfully grabbed Susie’s chest. The coldness of her hands made Susie squeal. Susie thought about it a lot.

When she saw Julie with Frank, she didn’t know what would happen if she let him inside and if Julie still wanted to dye her hair. Would they all get naked in the bathroom? She didn’t want Frank to see her naked. Surely, Julie and her would wear some of Susie’s old shirts, wouldn’t they? No, Julie would probably take her top off again for Frank. And, if they, maybe, if they wanted to pressure Susie to do the same...no, no, no, she didn’t want Frank to see her naked. Never. And she didn’t want Julie to try to make out with her to impress him. No, not for him.


	7. How's Frank?

Joey was with his cousin, Candice, picking up movies for her birthday party.

“Hey,” he said to Jeff.

Jeff was putting movies back on the shelves. Jeff greeted him back, asked what they were looking for, but Joey didn’t need help. “How’s...Frank?” Jeff asked, “I haven’t seen him around recently.”

“Me neither. He’s been spending a lot of time with Jules. But I think he’s doing good. Why?”

“Oh, he used to come here a lot but...I see, yeah, that’s good to hear.” Jeff gave a forced, awkward smile and so Joey flashed back a slightly judgmental, slightly confused smile.

The movies they wanted weren’t there. “Joey, you said we could get them,” said Candice, on the verge of a tantrum.

“Yeah, I say a lot of shit,” he said, “The world doesn’t work...shit, you can’t get everything you want. It doesn’t work like that.”

**Frank’s House, 3 p.m. on a Saturday**

Clive was out at the bar again.

Frank called Jeff and left a message. Jeff called back soon after.

“I was thinking about you,” said Frank.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?” Jeff sounded unhappy.

“I had...uh, I was busy.”

“Busy seeing another guy?”

“Fuck no…” Frank almost hung up the phone.

“I heard you’ve been hanging around some guy named Jules.”

Frank burst into laughter. He laughed too long, until his stomach hurt. Meanwhile, Jeff, clearly unamused, asked what was so funny.

“Jules is Julie, shit, that’s hilarious.”

“Oh, yeah, I feel like an idiot now.”

“You were jealous.” Frank snickered.

“Honestly...still jealous.”

“Don’t be. I’m not seeing anyone now,” said Frank, “Unless you get your ass over here.”


	8. Legion Begins

**Frank's Bedroom**

Clive was still at the bar.

Jeff was on Frank’s bed.

“What do you keep in the notebooks?” asked Jeff, “Do you write?” He grabbed one of them.

Frank stopped hitting a punching bag beside the bed. He took the notebook from Jeff’s hands. “Hmm, not really,” he responded.

Jeff tried to take the notebook but Frank held it over his head. Jeff grabbed Frank, pushed him onto the bed, and pinned down Frank’s arm with the notebook. Frank squirmed and let it go. With a thud, it hit the floor behind his head.

Jeff held down Frank’s other arm with his other hand. He brought his lips closer to Frank’s neck and took a deep breath. He kissed up Frank’s neck, then up his cheek. Frank was getting hard.

When Jeff stopped, he pulled back a little but kept his hands pressed against Frank’s arms. He stared into Frank’s eyes.

Frank chuckled and turned his face away. He tried to move his arms. “What? What are you looking at?”

“Why are you embarrassed?” asked Jeff.

“I’m not embarrassed. Just not used to a guy looking at me like that.”

Jeff let go of Frank’s arms. He grasped Frank’s hand in his. 

Frank didn’t pull his hand from Jeff but he laughed again and turned away.

“You’re not used to being with a guy like this? You seemed pretty experienced at the party,” Jeff said.

“That’s sucking dick. That’s different.”

“I can stop. We can fuck, if you want.” Jeff let go of Frank’s hand.

Frank thought for a moment. “No, don’t stop. It’s okay.” Frank tried to look at Jeff.

Jeff ran his hand along the side of Frank’s face. Frank smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  
They made out for a while, bit each others’ lips, tongue kissed, and Frank escalated the sexual touch. He rubbed Jeff through his pants, grabbed his ass, and then Jeff reciprocated. Soon Jeff was taking off Frank’s pants and bent over to suck him off. Then Jeff took off his clothes.

Soon they were about to fuck. Jeff got into position and fingered Frank’s ass. But he paused when Frank admitted, “I’ve never done this before.”

Frank spoke again as he saw Jeff about to say something. “Sorry, could we...another time?”

“You can top if you want,” said Jeff, “Either way is good.”

“Me too but,” Frank paused, “I feel like I’m going to hurl.” Frank noticed Jeff’s expression as he said it. “Oh, fuck, no, it’s nothing about this. I swear to god, I’m not just saying that. You’re hot...it’s not that. Fuck...” Frank burped and stood up. Entirely naked, he scurried to the bathroom down the hall.

As Jeff slipped his underwear on, he could hear Frank vomiting violently. The vomiting was intermixed with hacking and gagging sounds. Jeff headed over, opened the door, and stopped outside the bathroom. “You okay in there?”

It was silent for a moment. Then, Frank said, “I feel better now.” Frank opened the door. “Don’t look,” he said, “I missed the toilet...pretty bad.”

“Go lie down,” said Jeff, “I’ll clean it up.”

“No, no...I’ll do it.” Frank wiped at his mouth.

Jeff could smell the vomit on Frank’s breath. He chuckled a little. “Brush your teeth, though,” he said, “I still want to kiss you.”

Frank brushed his teeth as, against his wishes, Jeff worked to clean up the bathroom.

They took things easy after that and chilled in Frank’s bedroom. Frank, still shirtless, picked up his notebook and grabbed a pen from the end table. He opened to a middle, empty page and began to jot things down.

Jeff tried to peek. “What’re you writing there?”

“A list,” said Frank, “Things we want to do together.”

“Okay, put on there...travel to...uh, Australia.”

“No, things we can do now...tomorrow, even. Things we don’t need to leave this shitty town for. See, I put down 1. Steal Mr. Bouchard’s tree.” Frank pointed at the entry with the tip of the pen.

Jeff glanced over Frank’s shoulder at the other items of the list. “It’s all...petty mischief.”

“You don’t wanna do any of these?”

Jeff shook his head. “I mean, I’d do some of it with you, I guess, but it’s not really my thing.”

“I can’t steal that tree by myself.” Frank said before he pulled in Jeff for another kiss.

When Jeff had to go to work, Frank walked him to the door. He grabbed Jeff’s hand before he left. Jeff’s hand slipped from his. Jeff turned around for a moment, smiled, and then turned away. The door closed. Frank stared at the closed door for too long.

**Back at the Lodge: One Week Later**

Joey led the group with Frank beside him and Julie and Susie in a pair behind. “Yeah,” said Joey, “It was in one of these closets.”

“That corner,” said Susie. She pointed her finger out from under the oversized arm of her sweater.

Joey wrapped his hand around the closet’s knob. He looked back at Frank and then Julie. “You ready for this?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, what the fuck is it?” said Frank.

“It’s really gross,” said Susie.

“Open it, show us, get it over with,” said Julie.

“Okay, okay.” Joey opened the door.

Frank sighed.

“No…” Joey said. He shook his head.

Susie pushed Frank out of the way. “This is the right closet,” she said, “Joe, look…” She pointed into the closet. “The liquid left a stain.”

“Holy shit,” Joey responded, “Who the fuck took it? ...oh, fuck no, what if they’re lurking around here now?”

Susie folded her arms tightly. “No...Joe, that’s too scary.”

“The fuck did you guys find here?” asked Frank.

Susie answered, “It was a jar.”

Something crashed in another room.

Susie covered her mouth with her sleeved hands. Julie took Frank’s whole arm in her arms. Frank looked at Joey. Joey mouthed the words, “what...the...fuck.”

“What was in it?” Frank whispered to Susie.

Susie shook her head. She kept her hands over her mouth.

“Human remains,” whispered Joe, “Preserved ones.”

“Are we going to check on that?” Julie asked in a hushed voice, referring to the crash.

“Jules, that’s what gets people killed in horror movies,” said Frank. Then he said, “Of course we’re gonna check on it.”

“I don’t know...we should probably dip the fuck out,” said Joey.

“And let this crazy fucker take control of our lodge? No way.” Frank unzipped his backpack, took out his knife, and unsheathed it.

“There’ve been, like, two people who went missing in the woods near here in the past year...that we know of,” said Julie, “Our hang out spot could be a serial killer’s hideout. We could have been sharing it with this wacko the whole time.”

“Come on, it’s nobody,” said Frank with a chuckle, “Come on, some shit fell off a shelf ‘cause of the wind but if we see a wacko with a shotgun or a machete or whatever the hell, we run like mad to Joe’s car. Let’s check it out.” He motioned with his arm for everyone to follow him but Joey went ahead of him.

Joey walked to where they heard the sound and carefully pressed his ear to the door.

“You guys,” said Frank, “We are legion. It’s 4 against one. Or 4 against 0.”

“I don’t hear anything,” said Joey.

Frank was about to push it open.

“Wait,” said Joey. Joey reached into the deep pocket of his grey puffer jacket and pulled out a sharply curved knife. “Check out my karambit.” He twirled it around in the air.

“Badass.” Frank nodded.

Frank opened the door and went in with Joey. Julie and Susie followed and clutched each other’s hands, though Susie’s hand remained covered by her sleeve. Julie forced her hand under Susie’s sleeve to clutch on her bare hand. Susie was freaked out by the jar situation but she couldn’t help smiling.

As they searched the lodge, they found a stack of wood that had been disturbed. Pieces were sprawled across the floor in front of the lounge area. They searched for a sign, a figure, a trail, or any indication of what had been there. Frank reached behind himself to give Julie a reassuring touch.

A soft clanking was heard beyond another door. Frank and Joey stepped toward it. Frank raised his hand to place it on the knob.

Julie stepped forward and whispered. “Frank, come on…”

Frank twisted the door and threw it open. He raised his knife in his right hand and lept into the room.

CAW. With a flap and flutter of black wings….the crow flew onto a high shelf.

Then, they saw a metal chain undulating from the winds that passed through the broken window. 

Frank, now with his hand rotating his knife, said, “Yeah, it’s nothing.”

“If you saw what we saw,” said Susie, “You wouldn’t think so...and I don’t think we should come here anymore. It’s not safe.”

“Next time, I’ll bring knives for you two,” said Frank.

“I don’t want a knife,” said Susie, “I just don’t want to chill around a serial killer.”

“Killing two people isn’t a serial killer.” Frank said as he walked past Joey and stopped in front of Susie.

Joey said, “There were more than two pairs of lips in that jar, that’s for sure.”

“Lips?” asked Frank. He folded his arms and tapped his knife against his upper arm.

“I’m with Frank, though,” said Julie, “This is our spot. Don’t get me wrong, I’m scared as hell but...I’d hate to never hang here again with you guys. We can’t lose it.”

“Agreed,” said Joey.

“It’s ours,” said Frank, “Forever.”

**A Clothing Shop: A Couple Months Later**

Julie hid herself within a hanging rack of flannel sherpa lined jackets. Frank turned around and immediately saw her legs sticking out under the jackets.

“Something’s off about this display,” he said and reached in, grabbed her sides, and tickled her.

She burst into laughter and fell out of the jackets into his arms. 

They continued browsing the shop, hand in hand. Eventually Frank pulled Julie away to a quiet, unoccupied corner of the store, near a table topped with hoodies.

“Listen, if you and your friends are going to be serious about this mischief list,” Frank explained, “...I think we need a get up for it.”

“Why a get up?”

He said, “We need outfits that we only wear when we mess around. That way, if the cops get called on us or we get caught on a security cam, nobody is going to recognize us by our clothing.”

“Oh, fuck yes, that’s a good idea.”

“Right?”

“Right!” Julie picked up one of the hoodies. 

She wanted to try it on and pay for it but Frank stopped her. He whispered into her ear that they should shoplift their outfits - that way nobody could trace the clothes back to them. Frank wanted to steal the same clothes too - so it would be harder for “victims” to distinguish between him and Julie.

“People will tell the difference.”

“Not on those grainy ass cameras most stores and places have. They’ll think we’re twins.”

“They’ll still see my boobs.”

“Press them down, then,” Frank suggested. When Julie gave him a puzzled look, he added, “You can tape them, er, down.”

“What the fuck, Frank, I’m not going to do that.”

“Okay, okay.”

When they got to Julie’s place, they tried on their clothes in front of her full-length mirror. They got the same grey hoodies and faux leather jackets.

They took off the clothes, tossed them into Julie’s closet, and made out.

When they later met up with Joey and Susie to discuss the clothing plan, everyone agreed. 

“Only thing,” said Joey, “is we need masks.”

“We can’t just walk around wearing masks,” said Julie.

Joey responded, “No, I mean, we put them on when we get to the location, when we’re doing shit, when there’s cameras. If I get seen, I’m fucked. You realize that? At least I need to hide MY face.”

“I agree,” said Frank, “We need to cover our faces. We could use balaclavas.”

“Or hockey masks,” joked Joey.

“Or we could all wear the Michael Myers mask, how original.” Julie rolled her eyes.

“Well..we could make our own,” said Susie, “It’d be fun. Like, whatever we want, do whatever we feel.”


	9. Mischief Begins

**The Masks**

Frank, Julie, Joey, and Susie sat in a circle on the floor of Susie’s bedroom. Susie set a blank mask in front of each member. In the middle of the circle she placed a collection of paints, pens, felt tip markers, and a variety of craft objects collected in plastic bags.

“What is all this shit?” asked Joey. He picked up one of the ziploc bags, examined it, and laughed.

“It’s not shit,” said Susie, “It’s all my craft stuff. It’s fun.” 

Frank placed his chin on his fist as he carefully looked over the materials. Then, he shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, man.” He glanced at his backpack. The backpack carried his knife, his snacks, his cigarettes, his old condoms, his pills, his notebooks...the notebooks full of his sketches and rants and, even, hopes and dreams, coded in a way that no one could decipher them. There was a line near the back of his red notebook that read, “I ff J, Lv. so stupid.” He decided not to open his backpack for any ideas. Something else caught his eye: a pin he had stabbed into the flap near the front pocket zipper. It was a defaced, sarcastic smiley.

“I wish I was happy,” he thought. He reached forward, removed the pin, and started copying its likeness to the mask. It didn’t take long for him to finish.

“That looks awesome,” said Julie. She began to draw a similar design on her own mask. 

Frank shrugged. “But does it represent you too?”

She reminded him, “You said we should look similar...to confuse our victims.”

Meanwhile, Susie cut up her mask, lined threads, pinned them with her fingers, and planned where they would be sewn in.

Joey dumped a splotch of red acrylic paint onto his mask but did nothing to it. He peered at what Susie was doing. “What does that mean?”

“I thought it was obvious,” she replied.

Joey shook his head.

“I want to be put back together.” Susie set down her materials.

Julie paused work on her mask and looked up. “Susie…”

“No, I’m okay,” Susie said, “I’m getting better.” She looked down at her unfinished mask.

Joey gave up on his mask. The group reassured him that he could finish it another time. They chilled listening to rave music while Susie finished hers. Frank smoked out of the window while Joey played cards with Julie. Later, Frank joined them. Susie was quiet and in deep concentration. Eventually Julie threw herself into Frank’s arms while Joey told corny jokes. Every once in a while a joke interrupted Susie’s concentration and made her laugh.

When she finished her mask, they were impressed.

“Now I feel bad I didn’t do one,” said Joey.

**The First Mischief**

“Legion! Legion! Legion! Legion!”  
All four gathered and chanted the name in unison. The chant morphed into a shouting match.

“Fuck,” said Julie after she tried growling the name. “I think I hurt my voice.”

Frank patted her on the back. “Poor Jules, we’ll shoplift you some lozenges.”

“Ricolaa!” added Joey, mimicking the commercials.

Susie bent over and fished a lozenge out of her backpack. “I have some!”

“Those suck. That’s not Ricola,” teased Joey.

“That’s some store brand shit,” added Frank.

“It’s cherry. And it’s good.” said Susie, stubbornly. She handed it to Julie.

Then, Frank began, “Okay, you guys, we’re doing it. Item one on the mischief list: stealing a fucking tree.”

“Um,” said Susie, “I’m too sleepy.”

Frank sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bag of pills and tossed it at her. 

“What are these?”

“They’re, uh, highly caffeinated.” Frank answered with air quotes around the last word.

Susie tried to swallow one dry and then closed the bag. Frank took the bag from her but grabbed another pill and held out his hand to her. She shook her head. He didn’t take away his hand. Reluctantly, she took the second pill.

“They’re also good for studying,” said Frank, “Since you still do that shit, anyway.”

“Look, guys, I got something.” Joey fiddled with his bag and reached in to pull it out.

“No!” shouted Julie when she saw it, “No.”

Joey put on the mask. “What?” he said, “Look at it on me.”

“It’s a hockey mask, it’s almost exactly like Jason’s.” said Julie, “You need your own mask.”

“It’s glow in the dark,” Joey responded, “Look at it.”

“It’s shit at glowing,” said Frank.

“Yeah, no shit, but it glows like hell if I let it sit in light beforehand...” Joey raised the mask and let it sit atop his head. “Fine, I won’t wear a mask, then, everyone will know who I am.”

“No,” said Julie, “Wear it for now.”

Susie walked over and stood next to Joey. “Leave Joey alone,” she said and she looked up at him. “I can give you things to personalize it.”

“Put a few sequins,” laughed Frank, “A pinch of glitter.”

Joey glared at Frank and jokingly punched at his arm.

**Outside Mr. Bouchard's House**

Clad in masks, they climbed over the fence and stood in Mr. Bouchard’s backyard. Frank pointed at the tree, which at that time was wrapped in burlap with its roots grown into a large bucket.

“That’s it?” said Joey, “That’s a puny tree.”

“You have no idea,” explained Frank, “I think he fucks this tree like it’s his girlfriend.”

“Fuck a tree?” asked Julie.

“People fuck cars. They can fuck trees,” said Frank.

“People fuck cars?” asked Julie.

“Yes,” said Frank in a serious tone, “People fuck cars.”

“How do you know about that shit?” asked Joey, still in a whisper, “That’s real kinky shit.”

“I’ve seen some shit and heard of other shit,” said Frank, “Not into it.”

“I knew about tree fucking,” said Susie.

Everyone looked at Susie. Julie covered her mouth to try to stifle her laugh.

Susie whispered, “I found it in an art book…”

“Point is,” said Frank, “We steal and destroy this tree and it’s going to ruin this motherfucker’s world.”

There was a sound in the distance. Maybe a click or clack, but it was ignored.

“You sure about that?” asked Joey, “It’s...a tree. He could grow another and fuck it.”

“Did you ever have a class with him?” asked Frank.

“No, thank god,” Joey said.

Frank turned to Susie. “You did, didn’t you? You can back me up on this.”

“Yeah,” said Susie, “It’s true. He goes off topic in class all the time and repeats about it. How he’s raised this thing, doted so much time because it’s not in the right climate and he has to do all these things to keep it alive.”

“And nobody pays attention,” said Frank, “We don’t give a shit about this tree...but he’s fucking obsessed with it. He spent a crapload of time watering it and shit.”

So, they briefly planned how they’d do it. Susie was going to stay on the look out and get the gate. Frank, Joey, and Julie were going to carry the tree together.

As Frank, Joey, and Julie made their way over, they triggered a security light.

“Oh my god,” whispered Julie.

“Stay calm,” said Frank, “Just a light.”

Then, they were in front of the tree. Joey and Frank squatted and made an attempt to lift. It was heavier than expected and too dangerous for the two of them. Frank motioned for Julie. Julie was unsure of what to do but followed suit. They lifted and struggled to stay quiet with arms full of the awkward and unbalanced load. When they were halfway to the gate, Susie shouted, “I see him!”

They didn’t look back. “Open the gate!” ordered Frank.

The door opened behind them.

“Stop right there!” Mr. Bouchard yelled. They heard the stomp of heavy boots.

Joey looked behind as Susie fiddled with the gate. “Gun!!!!!!” Joey shouted.

“That’s right,” Bouchard said, “And I don’t want to use it. So, put down the tree and leave.”

Susie opened the gate and ran out. They could hear the man cocking his old shotgun.

Julie let go of the tree and ran out of the gate. Branches hit Frank in the face, scraped against his mask, and left scars of stripped paint.

“Fuck,” yelled Frank. He and Joey let go and sent the tree crashing to the ground. They didn’t look back to see the damage. They ran like hell to Joey’s car, glanced back, and could see Mr. Bouchard casually walking toward them, shotgun in hand. They scrambled into the car and ended up out of their usual spots. Frank was in front with Joey while Susie was in back with Julie.

“I’ll find out who you are! You’ll be expelled!” shouted Bouchard.

Joey sped away. Mr. Bouchard’s voice became smaller but they could make out him yelling, “Go to hell!!!”

They couldn’t stop laughing. 

“We were going to die,” yelled Julie between laughter, “Oh my god.”

“Julie, you fucked it up,” Frank sounded more amused than mean. “He wasn’t going to shoot us.”

“I was ready to drop the tree too,” admitted Joey, “He had a fucking shotgun??”

“A shitty gun,” said Frank.

Joey drove them to an empty parking lot. The lot was coated in ice. He sharply turned and let the car spin in circles as they passed around a joint. Susie screamed that she was going to hurl. Frank couldn’t stop laughing. Joey took his hands off the wheel and shook his arms in the air. Julie was holding onto Susie.

When the excitement wore down, Frank told them what was next. They needed to mark their territory.


	10. The Mural

**The Lodge - Under Attack**

The members of Legion sat around the fire in the lodge’s lounge area. As the fire crackled, Frank smoked with one elbow positioned atop of an arm rest. Julie cuddled against Frank while Joey juggled a hacky sack. When he threw it too high, it almost landed in the pit. It missed and fell at Susie’s place. Susie kneeled on her seat and looked into the fire and with her hands held towards the warmth. She then lowered one of her hands and picked up the hacky sack. “Do you believe in alternate universes?” she asked Joey as she squeezed it in her hand.

“Good question,” he said. He motioned with his hand, ready to catch the sack.

Susie threw it above herself and caught it with her other hand. “I was reading an article about the possibilities,” she said, “And I was thinking, it’d be crazy if, in another world, there’s no Ormond. Like, it never happened. Nobody came here and opened the lodge. The mining company never came. Maybe it’s...pristine...nothing but wildlife.”

“I mean,” interrupted Frank, “I don’t give a shit about Ormond. But it brought me to you all. I wouldn’t know any of you if it weren’t for this place.”

Susie finally tossed the sack to Joey. “I wouldn’t exist if Ormond didn’t exist,” she said.

“No,” said Julie, “You’d have to exist somewhere.”

“No,” Susie replied, “I wouldn’t. My mom wouldn’t have met my dad.”

“You’d still exist,” said Julie, “It’s, like, fate, like, we all have to exist...if…”

Susie shook her head. “We don’t. We wouldn’t.”

“Whatever,” said Joey, “We can’t go to anywhere but here. It doesn’t matter.”

Frank blew his smoke straight into the air. “Fuck, man, this is depressing.”

There was a crash. They turned their heads to look but the source wasn’t immediately obvious.

Frank picked up his knife. Julie latched onto him. Joey took his knife out of his hoodie’s front pocket.

When they reached the area, they found nothing.

“Show yourself,” yelled Frank, “Stop being a little bitch and fight us.” He stopped yelling but laughed a little and turned to Julie, “I might be yelling at nothing, fuck, you guys….come on.”

“There’s someone out there,” said Susie.

“Where?” asked Frank. He turned away from Julie.

Susie folded her arms but didn’t answer.

“We saw that jar,” said Joey, “That was some shit. She’s right. There’s somebody really fucked up out there.”

“Frank…” said Julie.

Frank responded to Joey, “Yeah, okay. There was a jar.”

Julie tugged on Frank’s arm. “Frank…”

He finally looked at Julie again. 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Frank put his arm around her. “It’s okay,” he said.

Julie grabbed at her belly. Her face contorted into an expression of strain and disgust. Susie walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. Julie began to hiccup. It turned into a gag...and then she was hunched over vomiting onto the floor.

Frank kneeled with her and watched.

Susie saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned away from the group and noticed a faint red light at a window.

“There’s a car, you guys,” she said as she pointed at the window.

Joey glanced. There was nothing there. He walked to the window and peeked out. “I don’t see anything.”

**At the Video Store Again**

Frank went to the horror section. Jeff hadn’t seen him yet. He was in the middle of helping a couple in the romance section.

Frank picked up a copy of My Bloody Valentine. He peeked through the wires of the display case to watch Jeff. He could see the back of Jeff’s head as he helped the couple.

“We want something like Sleepless in Seattle,” said the woman.

“Well, this isn’t my area of expertise,” Jeff admitted, “But we do have...over here…” He grabbed a VHS. “This one...French Kiss...Meg Ryan’s in it.”

After they left and Jeff was alone in the cashier area, Frank walked up and slapped his horror film on the counter. “Bullshit,” he said.

Jeff smiled. “Excuse me?”

“You’re romantic,” Frank answered, “You’ve watched all that shit.”

“Well…”

“Yeah, you’ve watched Sleepless in Seattle more than once.”

“Only because they played it on the TV over there.” He motioned to a TV that was then playing Casper.

When Jeff motioned, Frank neglected to look at the TV and instead noticed a sketchbook that was open on the counter. “Hey.” he motioned toward it. “Can I see that?”

Jeff handed it to him and began ringing up Frank’s rental.

Frank flipped through a series of pages of band logos, some finished with ink and others sketched in pencil. 

He stopped on one. “What's this one?”

“They’re Norwegian...black metal,” said Jeff.

“No,” said Frank, “They’re fucking Australian.”

“They’re Norwegian.”

“I was fucking with you.” Frank smirked as he closed the notebook and held it in his left hand.

Jeff put the movie into a plastic bag and held it out to Frank. “Whatever, remember to rewind it when you bring it back.”

Frank didn’t take the bag.

“What?” asked Jeff.

“Did you miss me?”

Jeff reached across the counter and took his sketchbook out of Frank’s hands. “Yeah.” It was more of a mutter.

“Look, I...want to offer you something.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to be the artist for my group.”

“You have a band?”

“Sort of,” Frank said, “It’d mean a lot if you could do it.”

“What do you want? Album cover? Logo?”

“Logo,” said Frank.

“Okay, I’ll do it, sure,” he said, “I mean, I need something to sketch on nights here anyway. What’s the name?”

“Legion,” replied Frank.

“What kind of music?”

“It’s, uh, ...you know...sick blast beats and a lot of songs about….dead shit…”

Jeff was writing notes. “Riiight, so you’re going for a Repulsion thing?.” He paused and looked up at Frank when he failed to describe it. “Uh, what do you do in the band?”

“Okay, there’s no band.”

Jeff tried to hold back laughter. “Okay, then.”

“We’re a group, though, a group, a gang. Fuck, it sounds stupid, whatever, but...it’d mean a lot to me, man.”

Jeff agreed to it. When Frank was about to go, he said, “Hey, Frank.”

Frank turned around.

“Could I see you again? You know…”

“Yeah,” Frank said, “I’ll call you.”

**The Day of the Mural**

Jeff parked his car outside the lodge. There was another car but no sign of anyone outside. So, he grabbed his sketchbook and headed inside. He wandered through the dilapidated building until he heard loud conversation. 

He was overwhelmed when he finally caught sight of Frank. Frank was leaning back on the couch with his arm around Julie, who was resting her head on Frank’s chest.

Frank motioned at the floor. “Jeff! Have a seat, take a beer.”

Jeff peered into the bucket on the floor. It was filled with snow and beer. “Thanks,” he said. He set down his sketchbook and opened a beer. Frank leaned over Julie and grabbed the sketchbook. He flipped through it until he found the page.

“Here it is,” Frank turned the sketchbook so the other members could get a view.

Susie smiled. “It’s awesome!”

Jeff awkwardly drank his beer as Frank introduced him to Susie and Julie.  
“Hey, are you still on for Friday night?” Frank turned away from Jeff to ask Joey.

“I need someone to cover my shift but, yeah, I can make it.”

Shortly after, Frank and Joey got into a discussion over band logos, debating if it mattered whether a logo was readable or not. Once Jeff finished his beer, he stood up and announced he was going to his car to get the paint. Frank followed and offered to help.

When they were out of earshot, Jeff said, “Your girlfriend seems nice.”

“You’re so fucking passive aggressive.” It sounded like an insult but Frank grinned as he said it.

“I said she’s nice.” Jeff opened his trunk and bent over as he reached for the paint. Paint can in hand, Jeff straightened up and handed it to Frank. “Be good to her.”

“Dude, what is with you,” said Frank as he reached over and grabbed another can of paint with his free hand. “Me and her aren’t official. We aren’t fucking married.”

“But you are with her?”

“Hey!” They heard Joey yell and saw him heading over.

Jeff grabbed a can of paint and his set of brushes.

Joey stopped at the car. “Hand me one,” he said to Frank.

Frank threw the can. Joey managed to catch it before it hit the ground. They laughed. Jeff didn’t laugh.

Joey noticed. “Hey man, you need more beer? We got a whole pack for you and you can have whatever’s in the bucket. Have at it.”

“I’m good,” said Jeff, “I need to focus before I paint.”

“Don’t fuck with his artistic process.” Frank pushed into Joey, who pushed his body back into Frank. He tried to push Frank’s paint can with his can. Frank pushed back, trying to knock the can out of Joey’s hand. “Bitch,” said Frank. “You’re the bitch,” yelled Joey. They laughed.

Blank faced, Jeff walked on ahead of them, went inside, and began to set up. As he stood on a rickety ladder and plotted out the mural, he pondered how his behavior around Frank and his friends had been out of character for him, strange, and...he didn’t like how Frank made him act in unexpected ways. Frank made him excited, spontaneous sometimes, but then made him sour and more inhibited. He didn’t know how he’d react around him next and it made him intensely uncomfortable. He figured he should focus on the painting. Focus, focus, focus on the lines. It calmed him, always did. Art was his sanctuary.

As he worked, he heard Legion carrying on with their antics. Occasionally he looked behind himself to catch sight of Frank wrestling with Joey or Julie. Then, Susie wrestling with Julie. They would yell for him to come over and sometimes he did. He gave in, took breaks, and had a few more beers...and a few more after that.

Black paint attached to his jacket sleeve. Black paint splattered on his chest. His brain began to feel floaty and spinny. He paused, looked behind himself, and saw Frank. Frank saw him too. Their eyes met from a distance. He thought how beautiful Frank looked and how, he thought, he thought….he thought….he thought….for a moment....and realized there weren’t any words in his head and he didn’t know where his mind was going. He threw his paintbrush hard to the ground. The brush slapped the hard ground and echoed.

“Dude,” said Frank, “You can take another break. We don’t need the whole mural finished in a day.”

Julie walked over to look at the mural. “It looks so cool.” Her eyes scanned it and she folded her arms.

“I could tell her,” Jeff said loudly. He pointed at Julie and then Frank. “I could tell the whole fucking world!”

“Tell what?” asked Julie.

Frank stood up. “Shut the fuck up.” With clenched fists, he made his way over to Jeff and Julie.

Susie and Joey, who had been talking with each other, went silent.

“I’ll shut up,” said Jeff quietly. But then he yelled it. “I’LL SHUT UP. ILL SHUT UP. ILL SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

“What the fuck,” said Julie. She backed away from Jeff and tried to grab Frank’s hand. But Frank wouldn’t take her hand. He kept his eyes on Jeff.

“I don’t like feeling used,” said Jeff, “I hate it.”

Frank finally took Julie’s hand. “Shut up. You’re not used. I fucking love your art. You’re awesome. Chill out. Dude, take a fucking break.” Frank pulled Julie back to the couch. He sat on the side of her and patted an empty space next to himself. “Sit next to me. Just calm down.”

Jeff stood in place. He covered his face with his hands and took deep breaths. Nobody spoke.

“Sorry,” Jeff said quietly after a moment. He took his hands off his face. “I need another break, yeah.”

“It’s fine, bro,” said Joey, “Even after that, you’re not the weirdest person here.”

“Who’s the weirdest?” asked Julie.

Joey pointed at Susie, shielded his mouth, and whispered loudly to the rest, “Don’t tell her I said so.”

Susie grabbed his hand. “I can hear you, oh my god.” She laughed and crawled on top of him.

“No,” said Joey, laughing, “I didn’t say anything.”

Susie rolled off him. “Don’t be mean!” she shouted.

**After the Mural was Finished**

The members of Legion stood next to Jeff, paintbrush still in hand, and observed the completed mural.

Frank, arms crossed, nodded. “Now that bitch’ll know. This is our turf.”

“What bitch?” asked Jeff.

“A serial killer,” said Joey, “He probably killed those people who went missing around here.”

“Stop,” Frank ordered, “I said already - that’s not a serial killer.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Joey to Frank, “You read that in a book at the library?”

“Yeah,” said Frank.

“You don’t seem like the library type,” said Jeff.

Frank kicked an empty paint can. “I can fucking read.”

“He only reads about serial killers,” said Julie.

“Not true,” said Frank, “I also read about spree killers and….regular killers.”

“Whatever.” Jeff tossed his brush into a bucket. “I don’t think a killer’s going to care if they see this.” He noticed Frank giving him a harsh look. “I mean, it’s cool…I’m glad you guys like it.”

“It’s the idea of it,” said Frank, “Anyone sees this - they see this is our turf. Doesn’t matter if they care. This is our declaration of ownership.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Jeff.

“If they fuck with us,” Frank continued, “Bitch’ll get sliced. We’ll see to that.”

The stare between Frank and Jeff continued for an uncomfortably long time. So long that Joey, to ease his discomfort, walked over to Susie and poked her in the back. Julie laughed. But Frank didn’t. He put his arm around Julie and pulled her in for a kiss. He kept his eyes on Jeff as he pulled her in. Jeff picked up the buckets and threw them over the railing. They hit the floor with a crash.

Frank stopped kissing Julie. He said, “Still worked up?”

“Sorry, there’s a lot going on...honestly, I need to go.” Jeff began to go down the stairs. 

Frank kept his arm around Julie and pulled her along to follow Jeff. Susie and Joey followed.

Julie whispered to Frank, “He seems really upset. I feel bad.” 

Frank nodded.

“Hey,” Frank shouted to Jeff. Jeff was about to step outside. “We need to pay you!”

Jeff stopped. “No, it’s okay. I don’t need anything.”

“No, dude...come on.” Frank let go of Julie and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fifty, walked forward, and held it out.

Jeff took it. He glanced at everyone. “Bye,” he said.

Julie and Joey waved.

“Take care,” said Frank.

Jeff wondered if, in that moment, Frank wanted to reach out, hold his hand, and...maybe...apologize. He thought he saw a brief sorrow, a longing, in Frank’s eyes.  
But Jeff thought there was nothing he could do. Maybe he’d call Frank later, if he got a chance. He wasn’t sure if he’d get the chance. With everything going on between his parents, he couldn’t deal with this. He was losing Frank...to Julie or to the rest of the world in general. Jeff honestly didn’t have time or the energy to try to stay in Frank’s life. 

They weren’t compatible, anyway.

Jeff walked to his car and got in. He stuck his key into the ignition and paused. He stared for a moment at the lodge. “What if I never see him again?” he thought. 

He drove back to his house but sat for a while in the car, despite the cold, to delay going inside. He reached to grab his sketchbook...but it wasn’t there. He realized as he searched his mind that he hadn’t seen it in a while...not since he took one of the breaks. “It wasn’t there when I went back,” he thought, “...I don’t remember seeing it after that.”

Frank had left the group during one of his breaks...and had wandered in the direction of the mural.

“...why would he steal it?” thought Jeff, “Why?”


	11. Bullies

“Supply check,” ordered Frank. He pointed his knife at Julie’s backpack.

Julie opened it and held up a blind fold and duct tape. After Frank nodded, she threw them back inside and took out a bottle of bleach.

“And the eggs?” asked Frank.

“Susie has them.”

“Weapons,” said Frank, “Everyone hold them up.”

Joey whipped out his karambit. Julie grabbed her hunting knife from the backpack. They all looked at Susie.

“Where’s yours?” Frank asked.

“I don’t have one,” she replied.

Frank looked at Julie and motioned to Susie. “We fucking talked about this.”

“She told me she would.” Julie shrugged.

Frank grabbed Susie’s backpack out of her hands. “Okay, let’s see what you have here…” He pulled out the eggs, pulled out a notebook, a textbook, and a smaller bag. He unzipped it to find a collection of pads and tampons and then tossed it down. He opened the backpack’s side pocket and pulled out a wooden ruler. “Fuck yes,” he said as he held it in front of her, “You can use this.”

“Okay, I’ll use it, fine,” said Susie as she tried to grab the ruler from him.

Frank laughed as he pulled away from her. He gave her the backpack instead, then stepped on the end of the ruler and forced it in half. He cut his hand in the process.

“Shit, I’m dumb,” said Frank as blood dripped from his hands to the icy concrete.

Joey laughed. “Susie’s ruler is some dangerous shit.”

Frank wiped the blood on his pants. “Susie will have the best shiv.”

Susie sat down with her legs folded, set her backpack in between them, and rested her head atop as she watched Frank. Frank grabbed his knife and cut at the ruler but it slipped and nearly sliced his finger.

“I can do it,” said Joey. He tried to grab it but Frank pulled it away.

“I got it, I got it,” said Frank. He studied it for a moment, tilted his head, and then handed it to Joey. "I think I need to sharpen my knife."

Joey managed to get the ruler to a proper enough point.

“Badass,” said Frank once it was finished. As Joey handed the ruler back to Susie, she asked for the duct tape.

“Don’t tape over the fucking point,” said Frank, “I cut my hand for that shit.”

Susie glared at Frank. “I’m not, duh.”

Julie used her knife to slice off sections of the duct tape and handed them to Susie. Susie pulled a compass out of her bag, placed it against the ruler, and wrapped tape around it. “Now, it’s my own,” she said, pointing it towards Frank’s chest.

When they got into Joey’s car, Julie put in her mixtape and after 10 seconds of white noise there was a recording of “Come as you are” where a radio DJ's voice could be heard over the start of the song. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Nirvana again...”

“Shut up,” said Julie. She pushed Frank into the window, “You only listen to Napalm Terror or whatever.”

Frank laughed and nudged Julie.

Julie pulled away, whipped out her knife, and twirled it to the music.

Joey turned up the music. “ _...I swear that I don’t have a gun_ ,” went the lyrics.

“ _No, I don’t have a gun._ ”

“ _No, I don’t have a gun._ ”

Joey and Susie joined in singing along.

“ _No, I don’t have a gun._ ”

It wasn’t long until they reached their destination. Joey stopped the car. “Get your weapons ready,” he said.

Frank, Julie, and Susie put on their masks. 

Joey pulled one out of his glove compartment. “Check this out. Susie helped me with it.” He threw a skull face mask over to Frank and Julie and applied black grease paint around his eyes before putting on the mask. He explained it was for more of a skull effect and to feel even more disguised.

When they wore their masks, carried weapons in hand, and checked they had the supplies in Susie and Julie’s backpacks, they exited the car and approached a house.

“You guys,” whispered Susie, “Can I wait in the car?”

“You don’t have to do any talking...or anything, okay?” Julie reassured her. “Hold your weapon when you need to. Hand us supplies when you need to. It's a quick prank, it's nothing.”

At the front door, Frank grabbed Julie’s hand and held it for a second. Then, he banged on the door four times.

At first they didn’t hear anything. Joey tried to peek through the window’s blinds. There was a faint light inside.

Finally, they heard the door unlock and open. Frank pushed his way in and grabbed the young man inside. He held his knife to the man’s neck and covered his mouth with his other hand. Joey joined and held his karambit to the man’s face. Julie and Susie held their weapons aimed at the man’s chest as they took him behind a bush. He didn’t try to fight.

“Hurry,” Frank said to the others. Susie opened Julie’s backpack and pulled out the blindfold and duct tape.

She handed them to Julie, who stepped forward. She got a piece of tape ready and pressed a piece to the man’s mouth. 

“We should add another,” said Julie. She added a second, longer piece, partially taped around the man’s head.

“Hurry up,” said Frank as he kept his knife pressed against the neck.

“I’m doing it,” said Julie. She tied the blindfold, probably too tight, but she didn't notice. The man’s nose was flattened under the pressure.

Frank turned the guy around and forced his hands behind his back. Julie started to wrap the duct tape around his wrists but he began to squirm, struggle with his arms, and moan through his covered mouth. Frank kneed him in the stomach and sliced his cheek with the knife. Blood oozed from the shallow wound. He stopped fighting but began to wheeze. Julie finished taping his hands. He moaned again but quieted down when Frank punched him in the chest.

Susie dropped her ruler. Julie kneeled over and picked it up for her. “You okay?” she asked. Susie responded that she was.

After Julie confirmed it was clear, Joey and Frank walked with the man grasped in their hands and guided him toward the car. They were halfway there with Julie and Susie trailing them and about to cross the sidewalk when, from behind a tree, someone large came barreling toward them. The large guy ripped the blindfolded man from Joey and Frank’s hands and fell down on the sidewalk with him. The blindfolded man landed on his back and struggled to stand while the large man landed on his own belly. 

Frank held up his knife, lunged, and positioned himself over the large man. He was about to plunge his knife into the man when Julie shouted, “No!” Joey tried to reach for Frank’s arm to stop him.

The large man rolled over. He glanced up at the smiling mask and the knife about to thrust into him.

Frank stopped. The large man...was Jeff. “Let’s get out.” he shouted to the other members, “Go!” 

“Hey!” Jeff yelled after them and stood up. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

They ran into Joey’s car. Joey started the car and sped away with a screech. He almost lost control on the icy road.

“Shit,” said Joey when he was finally driving smoothly, “Shit….man….”

“Yeah, fuck,” said Frank.

“You think he’ll call the cops?” asked Julie.

“Why the fuck was he there?” Joey said. He glimpsed at Frank. “Did you invite him or something?”

“I haven’t talked to him since the mural, what the fuck, I don’t fucking know how or why he was there.” said Frank, “Or if it was a weird fucking coincidence.”

“I don’t want to go to jail!” shouted Susie.

“Nobody’s going to jail!” yelled Frank.

“Where do we go? Where? I don’t know where I’m driving,” said Joey.

“Julie’s house,” said Frank, “Everyone take off your fucking masks.” He pulled his off.

Julie erupted in laughter. “I can’t believe,” Julie spoke between chuckles, “We all forgot to take them off. I was so worked up, oh my god. That was intense.”

They handed the masks to Susie, who quickly placed them into her backpack.

“Yeah, at least no cars passed us. That’d be real bad. They see a fucking skeleton driving around, sitting next to a...brace face,” said Joey.

“What?” asked Susie.

Joey responded, “Your mask looks like braces, like a big tooth with braces."

“Does not,” said Susie, but then she added, ”Maybe I did it subconsciously.” Susie finally laughed, covering her mouth with her hands.


	12. The Line

The gang hung out at Julie’s place for a while. They ate cereal and flipped through TV stations. It was quiet. There were no police, no calls, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Maybe tomorrow, they thought, or maybe the next day but Frank reassured them that, even if they got caught, they hadn’t done enough to get in big trouble, at least that’s what he thought. And it was a prank anyway. 

When he got home, Clive wasn’t there. He got in the shower and thought about how he’d almost murdered Jeff. The look of horror on Jeff’s flashed over and over in his mind.

Frank had been in a darker place years ago. He recalled 7th grade, when he planned to murder his crush. He didn’t call it a crush at the time. That was something he realized later on.

He tried to talk to the boy multiple times in the school courtyard and then in the cafeteria but was rejected, even as a friend. The boy made it clear that he thought Frank was a “weirdo” and later he heard the boy was spreading around the school that Frank’s mother was a “drug addict whore” who "didn't even want him". This led to a fist fight in the courtyard. The fight was broken up quickly...and, considering the incident wasn’t Frank's first offense, he was suspended. Meanwhile, his crush received a stern warning in lieu of detention.

Frank was so angry that he planned to sneak into the boy’s house and stab him as he slept. He spent his suspension gathering the materials: the knife, the black hoodie, and the black balaclava. The materials sat in an old backpack in his closet until the night he decided to go through with it. He put on the whole outfit, held the knife, and stared at himself in the mirror. He imagined what he was about to do in great detail and...his imagination went awry. 

He imagined the boy waking before he was stabbed, throwing a punch, knocking back Frank, grabbing the knife from him, and telling him, “Cross this line and there is no return.” 

In reality, Frank tore the balaclava off his head and dropped the knife to the floor. He returned the items to the backpack and didn’t touch them for months.

He was always a bad kid. He threw tantrums, got in fights, flunked classes, and, even as he displayed a modicum of talent playing basketball, he couldn’t help getting in trouble there either. But knowing the decision he’d walked away from when he was 12, he felt proud that he’d stepped away from that darkness. He was a mess - but not evil, he thought, that was a glimmer he could hold onto and use to feel better. He hoped to stay far from that moment when he donned the balaclava. Evilness was a choice. He liked to rebel and he was often impulsive...but he didn’t want to choose evilness.

Every once in a while, he’d see a spree killer or a serial killer in the news, on the TV, and he knew exactly how they felt. He knew how tragic it was - that they stepped over that line. If only more people paid attention and would have realized the kind of darkness where those people were trapped. There was a chance, before they murdered others, where they could have been saved. He was sure of it. He’d saved himself, after all. There was hope. 

Sure, it’s not easy to leave that darkness. When you’re in it, others become unreal...and you want to swallow them and place them inside the darkness - so that you aren’t alone there.

He believed so strongly that he’d conquered it. But, as time wore on, he felt the darkness bubbling into his mouth, his nostrils, filling them up, rising to his brain - he was about to drown in it. 

Water puddled around Frank's feet from the shower's clogged drain but he was too deep in thought to notice. No, he realized, nothing had been solved. He believed so strongly that he would never feel true love and belonging to those around him. Everytime he found a group, he gained a little hope - but they always left. They left and never returned. People don't return. Legion would end, he thought. He refused to let the universe do that to him again. He demanded in his thoughts, “Do not let them leave.”

Then came a whorl of negative thoughts. Once he couldn’t hide the other sides of himself from Julie, she would leave him. He knew Susie would be out the door the second Julie left. He always sensed the tension from her. When Frank couldn’t hide himself from Joey, he knew he would leave too.

If any of them knew how weak and pitiful he was inside, how much he wanted to break down, slither around the floor, swim in filth...because he was down, because he barely had the energy to go on, because he needed pills to give him energy to move through the world, day by day, because he dealt with chronic exhaustion for months and how badly, how wretchedly he wanted someone, to see all of him, understand all of him, reach through the filth and kiss him, embrace him, and never leave...and be true. But how can anyone be true? This wasn’t a world made for truths - not when most people prefer lies. If anyone knew how pitiful Frank was, he thought, they would spit on him and leave. His parents left him and he’d never been special enough for anyone - not special enough for them to stay.

Now, Frank knew he had the nerve to murder Jeff. He didn’t...but he could have. He also understood that Jeff would never reach through Frank’s filth and kiss him again after seeing that knife about to thrust into him.

With that thought, Frank turned off the water, went to his bedroom, and didn’t sleep all night.

The next day he walked into a tattoo parlor, ripped a piece of paper out of a sketchbook, and handed it to a tattoo artist. It was a skull. “I’d like this, right here.” He motioned to his neck.

“Nice sketch,” said the artist.

He paid the tattoo artist with money stolen from Clive.


	13. Basketball and Vodka

Joey ran from the store to his car and stared at the sky through the window. The sky was an unusual shade of purple with dark grey clouds. He thought some clouds looked like people dancing, others like menacing faces, and others were like beasts with horns. One beast seemed to be jabbing a sword into a dancing couple.

To drive home he had to pass through a narrow, winding section of mountain road. He was going over the speed limit when someone in a banged up truck from the 70s decided to tailgate him. He sped up a little but the driver tailgated harder.

“Fuck off,” he said to himself, “Everyone fuck off. Leave me alone. Just fucking leave me alone. It’s enough...it’s fucking enough.” He slowed his car out of spite.

The truck’s driver hit their horn. Joey stomped on his brakes. The truck’s horn blared again and the driver swerved around Joey’s car. Joey pounded his horn and increased his speed to tailgate the truck. 

The truck driver braked. Joey had to swerve to avoid hitting the truck but he lost control. His car drove off road and veered toward a ledge. The bumpy ground jerked him around in his seat. He struggled to keep his hands steady on the wheel...and barely missed hitting a tree. After the tree, he slowed to a stop and took a breath. “...I’m alive, I'm alive,” he thought.

He stepped out and looked around. The truck was nowhere in sight.

He was able to get back on the road. As he drove again, he imagined what would have happened if he drove off the ledge. An image of his funeral flashed in his mind’s eye. First, he saw Frank. Frank was in his hoodie, his belt, but wearing a silk tie. Frank’s face, tie, and his hands were soaked in blood. He was delivering a eulogy to an audience of blank faced people. Joey couldn’t imagine what Frank was saying. Then, he imagined his parents pointing their fingers at his coffin.

He felt so...blamed. As he snapped out of his fantasy, he lingered on the thought that he felt blamed by every adult around him. He thought back to the times he got in trouble in school. Even if a friend participated in whatever they did, he was stuck with the blame. He got detention while his friend got off easy or got nothing. He was almost expelled because of how often it happened. And there were times he was blamed for the actions of others.

His family was the only black family in Ormond. He thought the unfair treatment was obvious...but his dad was in denial. His dad blamed him and made excuses for the authorities. He was rebuked for not fitting in more or “trying harder to behave.” His mom didn't hassle him as much but she always made excuses for his dad’s denial. 

Joey would say, “He’s not listening to me.”

“He went through a lot when he was younger,” she would respond, “He wants to believe things are better now.” or “He’s just worried about you.” or, “Even so, you could try harder.”

The adults continued to say that Joey’s a troublemaker, a showoff, no good, bad kid, that he needed more responsibility, that he needed to try.

He was trying. And what he wanted the most was for those authority figures to leave him alone.

**The Next Day at Joey’s House**

Joey opened the door.

“Hey man, sorry I’m late,” said Frank with a cigarette in hand.

Joey gestured to Frank’s neck, “That’s awesome.”

“Oh, this?” Frank lifted his chin to give him a good look. “Yeah, I got it done last week.”

“I was thinking of getting one.”

“Of what?”

Joey said, “I wanted a skull but, uh…”

“We can all get skulls,” responded Frank. He smiled as he put out his cigarette on the ground.

“Yeah,” explained Joey, “I was thinking about getting skulls from my arms to my shoulders and my upper back.” Joey motioned to the area, “Not just skulls but some skeletons and demons.”

“Fuck, that’s a great idea. You should do that.”

Joey thought for a moment. “I’ll do it when I move out.”

He took Frank to the backyard after they finished discussing tattoo ideas. “Check out what we set up for my brother.” It was a freestanding basketball hoop - a proper sized one. Joey picked up a basketball from behind the shed and threw it to Frank. Frank dribbled and shot the ball into the hoop with ease. 

Joey asked, “You played point guard for the Fairview varsity team, right?”

Frank passed the ball to Joey. “Yeah, that was a while ago.”

“I saw some of your games.” Joey dribbled and shot the ball. It hit the backboard and bounced off. Frank caught it.

“Oh, yeah?” Frank tossed the ball behind himself. It circled around the rim and fell through the hoop.

“I thought you should be playing on some college team by now, on a scholarship or some shit.” Joey walked to the ball.

Frank laughed. “Maybe if the refs didn’t suck ass.” He beat Joey to the ball and dribbled it with his back turned to Joey. Joey rammed into Frank to steal it away. 

“Foul!” shouted Frank with a smile but then he did the same. They stole the ball from each other, back and forth, and took shots at the hoop. In time, they were even. Joey was making more shots while Frank missed a few. Then they passed the ball to each other, passing it harder each time until they were hurling it at each other’s heads and dodging it. 

When Joey succeeded in hitting Frank in the head, Frank shouted, “fuck!” and bent over laughing. He fell on his knees, crawled over to the ball, then passed it to Joey. “I want to see you dunk it,” he said.

Joey looked up at the hoop. 

Frank told him, “You can do it.”

Joey dribbled up and jumped....not quite high enough. “Okay, okay,” he said in concentration. He tried again. His fingers hit the bottom of the rim and the ball shot off backwards, toward Frank, who caught it.

Joey walked toward his back door. “I’m done. Let’s go inside.”

“Hey,” said Frank, “You almost had it.”

“I don’t care anymore. It's time to drink,” Joey said. Joey opened the door, rushed into his kitchen, and grabbed a can of Fruitopia. Frank followed him. Joey slid another can to Frank and grabbed two glasses. He poured his can of Fruitopia into a glass. Frank drank straight from the can.

Joey pointed to the glass. “Pour it.”

“I prefer the can,” said Frank but then Joey brought out a bottle of vodka and set it next to his glass. Frank set down his Fruitopia and poured the vodka into his glass instead.

When he finished, Joey poured some vodka into his glass of Fruitopia. “I mix it with this so my parents don’t ask questions.”

Frank took a swig of vodka. “But it looks exactly like water. I always had liquor in water bottles when I was at school.”

“The Fruitopia completely hides it,” said Joey as held up his glass. “I never leisurely drink straight up water so my parents would figure it out if I didn't mix it.”

Frank gulped down more vodka as Joey put the bottle away. They carried their glasses to Joey’s room. It was the first time Frank had seen his room. He noticed a tiny Ninja Turtle figure on Joey’s desk. The desk was otherwise covered in dirty clothes.

Frank picked it up. “Raph?”

“Yeah,” explained Joey, “I tried to give that to my brother but he didn’t want it.”

“He doesn’t like it?”

“He’s acting like he’s too old for toys now.” When Frank put down the figure, Joey took it and placed it on his windowsill. “It was my favorite.”

Frank downed more vodka. “I moved around so much I lost all my favorite toys as soon as I decided anything was my favorite.”

“You’ll get really wasted if you drink that fast. That whole glass is so many shots.”

Frank drank more. “I’ll be okay.”

But, in time, he was vomiting into Joey’s trashcan. Joey tried to turn up some music to mask the sound but his mom knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay. Joey claimed it was “minor food poisoning.” His mom wanted to bring pepto bismol.

“Yeah!” said Frank in a slurred yell, “I loove pepto bis...mol!”

“No, mom, he’s joking. It’s okay. We don't need anything.”

As Joey’s mother walked away, Frank collapsed onto the floor next to the trashcan. Joey picked him up, set him on the bed, and put him on his side. He went to change the music. Then, he peeked back at Frank and noticed his eyes were open. “I thought you passed out.”

“Joe, you’re the most...the most, uh, the most…”

Joey laughed. “What are you saying?”

“You’re the most...uh, I…” Frank closed his eyes but continued to talk. “I can’t tell you what you are the most but you are the most.”

“You’re the most...trouble,” said Joey, “And that’s awesome except when you barf on my carpet.”

“It’s in the trashcan.” Frank opened his eyes again. "I didn't hurl on your floor."

Joey pointed at the floor. “Your aim sucked.”

Shortly after, they heard stomping up the stairs, followed by banging on the door, and then a yell. It was Joey’s dad.

“I told mom everything’s fine. He doesn’t need anything,” said Joey.

“Open up. Now.”

Joey fumbled with a pack of mints. He took three into his mouth and handed Frank five. Despite vodka not leaving as much of a smell as other drinks, he didn't want to take chances. Then, he opened the door. 

His dad stormed in, pointing his finger. “You listen here and you listen now. This is the last straw. I don’t care what I have to do to make you understand. You can’t lose another job. You get into that cycle and you won’t get out. You won’t have any jobs if you keep acting this way and going through life like this. You’ll have nothing!”

“I wasn’t trying to act in any way. I made one mistake. I never did anything bad at that job before,” Joey tried to explain.

“Shut up!” his father yelled, “I’m speaking! Do not talk when I talk.” He then glanced at Frank on the bed. “You’re hanging around bad people and you need to stop. Or I’ll take away your car. And stop drinking our alcohol. It's obvious you're drinking it and getting your friends drunk with it. Stop it. Or I’ll take away your car.” He pointed at Frank, “As soon as he’s sober, he leaves this house, understand?”

Joey stared back, narrowed his eyes, and said nothing.

“Don’t give me attitude,” his father said, “Or I’ll take away your car. There are consequences for every action. Think before you do.”

“You need to wake up, dad,” Joey said.

His dad pulled a car key out of his shirt pocket. “I found this downstairs. Do you want it back?”

“Fine,” said Joey. He folded his arms.

“We’ll discuss later how you can earn back your key.” His dad slammed the door as he walked out.

Frank sat up. “Your dad’s intense.”

“He’s a fucking asshole,” said Joey. He sat down on the floor and covered his face in his hands.

“What happened with your job?”

“I missed a shift when I was hanging out with you, Julie, Susie...and I apologized, I offered to work more shifts to make up for it, I told them...I can’t lose my job.”

“Oh man…”

Joey wiped his eye. “My boss, he said some shit when he fired me.”

“What’d he say?”

“He said he should’ve followed his gut and not hired me in the first place. He said he had a bad feeling about me from the start, just by looking at me.”

“What the fuck, man.” Frank crawled to the corner of the bed, closer to Joey, "He's a piece of shit. He can go screw himself."

“I told my mom not to tell my dad I lost my job. Not during the week...he’s always on edge after work. He loses his shit over anything. But she fucking told him.” Joey opened the box of mints again and poured three onto his hand.

“Look,” said Frank, “Your dad actually cares. He cares about you. That’s why he’s so annoying and trying bullshit like taking your keys. Not like Clive. I drink around Clive and he doesn’t do shit. I could probably die and Clive wouldn’t notice...even if the house smelled like shit. I mean, it already smells like shit.”

Joey shook his head. “No, no...people have told me that shit before. If he really cared, he’d know how this affects me. He’d know I don’t need to be more punished here when people out there punish me all the fucking time. You don’t get it. I just want him to fucking listen but he doesn’t allow me to speak.”

Frank was silent and thought for a moment. He nodded. “Sorry. Yeah, that’s true. That’s totally true.”

Joey sighed, opened a drawer, and threw the box of mints into it. He and Frank chilled listening to music until Frank felt good enough to head home.

“No matter what my dad says or tries to do,” Joey said to Frank as he departed, “I’ll never stop hanging out with you and Jules and Susie. I swear.”


End file.
